


止渴

by lostacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: *ooc/abo/无套中出/含产ru（很多人不能接受这个，请慎点，拒绝任何形式rs）*通篇不可描述的细节描写/PWP/错字病句/阅后即焚*可当成trap番外也可以随便看，收不收录进本子里再说（如果觉得尺度OK可以赞我一下）





	止渴

BGM：我大梦龙⑤的 animals

 

发情期是在晃牙成人生日后的第二个星期日突然降临的。

即使已经做好了充足的心理准备，朔间零在踏入房间的那刻，依然被浓郁的信息素呛得头皮发麻。现在是临近酷暑的六月末，拉紧的厚窗帘盖掉去了外头明亮的日光，室内温度被调得很低，却丝毫不能削减他体内逐渐攀升的灼热。

“汪口？”

被信息素搅得有些气息不稳的alpha试着唤了声爱人的昵称，却迟迟得不到回应。偌大的客厅里空无一人，厨房被收拾得很干净，他顺着气味的指引经过空空如也的书房，然后停在卧室的门口。朔间零转开嵌着镂空雕花的把手，窝在床中央的一团白色东西小幅度动了动，偶尔冒出几句略带沙哑的短促呻吟。

小巧的乳尖已经挺立起来，不算白皙的皮肤被情欲熏得泛媚。这是一种近乎病态的情色，从被子里钻出脑袋的男孩不挂寸缕，望向朔间零的淡金色眼眸润着层迷惘的水光，汗液将他的刘海打湿。下半身的情况更是不堪，omega特有的体液从大腿根部缓缓滑落，残留的几缕透明痕迹蜿蜒向下，滴滴答答将被单染成深色。终于注意到来者是谁后晃牙发出一声难耐的呜咽，好像在抱怨对方的迟到。甜美的味道似乎变得更黏腻了，乘载着荷尔蒙的气味分子迅速窜进黑发alpha的鼻息间，顺着嗅觉蔓延到中枢神经，像占满糖渍的毒苹果，入口即化，在他心里沸成一锅蜜。鲜活的，刚刚成年的omega蓄势待发，整副身体已然陷入完全的发情状态，不自觉地蛊惑着自己的alpha，关于性的暗示如此昭然若揭。

朔间零为此咽了咽干涸的嗓子，向对方踱步走去。

“小狗，还好吗？”

男人又念了遍omega的名字，从裤袋中摸索出常备的避孕药，试图为接下来即将发生的情事上层保护的锁。却不料被男孩伸手拍落，他喘着气，胸膛起伏着欺身而上，肘尖施力，将朔间零撞向床头，然后胡乱撕扯掉自己早晨时亲手打好的温莎结。

“摸摸我，操我。”

施号发令的声音沙哑得陌生，几乎是挨上彼此肌肤的瞬间就能感受那彻骨的愉悦，而他急躁得来不及等到朔间零的反应，便开始盲目地亲吻起手中的身体。高挺的鼻梁，略薄的唇，喉结，锁骨，胸前，然后是暗藏力量的腹肌，髋骨的位置......不够，还不够，该死的布料阻碍了他的进食。于是三五下扯开金属拉链，剥落内裤，男孩捧起alpha的权杖，仿佛如获至宝般细腻地抚摸，然后低下脑袋，顺从地将尚未完全勃发却已形态可观的硕大含入口中。湿滑的舌尖描绘过冠状的头部，沿着笔挺的中段挪向根部，连喷张的筋络和饱胀的囊袋都逐一得到照顾。雄性的醇厚麝香叫晃牙格外亢奋，坚硬的耻毛将依然保有稚气的脸庞扎得微微发痒，他卖力地伺候着眼前半勃的性器，唇舌并用，以手指辅助，让它在自己的口腔中往里头向前推进一点，再一点。

深喉的滋味并不好受，但给被服侍的那方带来的快感却是无上的，何况晃牙的动作如此积极，充满了讨好意味。朔间零腹部发力，挪动着腰，因承受不住而吞咽的收缩压感在压迫着逐渐变得硬挺的柱身，命根子锁在狭窄的空间里被舔舐的感觉让朔间零热得脑仁发胀，他不得不深吸一口气，用手拽住晃牙毛躁的后脑勺，迫使男孩停下这过于热情的侍奉。抽出涎水遍布的性器，在omega的脸上轻轻拍打，溢出的前液粘在银白的睫毛间，一时间让男孩睁不开眼睛。

朔间零将大神晃牙抱起，架在自己腿上。伸手探了下已经微微红肿的穴口，粘稠的汁液即刻倾巢而出，将男人的掌心糊湿。他便知道他已经彻底准备好了，于是不费太大力气便捅了进去。这不是他们的第一次做爱，朔间零理所当然了解那些能够叫对方兴奋的秘密场所。比如腰窝，比如甬道偏左的深处藏着的前列腺，或者是敏感到只要稍加揉捏就会发抖的乳尖。

他边抽插着开拓，边揉上omega那对发育匀称的胸。它们还十分青涩，单凭手掌就能完全覆盖，因为持续的爱抚而微微隆起，没有到胀起的地步。然而在不久的将来，当他播下生命的种子，这儿会为了哺育后代而日臻成熟，乳水会使得它们充盈饱满。黑发alpha在脑海中描绘出日后的画面，赤红的眼眸微眯，在征服和占有的本能驱动下，他的双手愈发揉得卖力。朔间零的体温向来偏低，修长的指节因常年弹琴而富有骨感，指腹也出于压弦的缘故略带薄茧，这不是娇养贵族的手，却是属于男人的一双手。此刻正十指交替地在晃牙糯软的胸膛上富有技巧地开垦，搓揉着深红的晕，用指甲反复刮搔顶头的口，更是时而整个地抓起大幅度挤压。

与此同时，下体的顶撞也毫无歇息，打桩般地抽出再送入，凶狠且迅速，每一次都恰如其分地撩拨到最致命的地方。灼热感不输给口腔的小穴温婉可人，内壁仿佛徒生出自我意识般拥戴起朔间零的刺探。蠕动着，汁水淋漓，饥渴难耐，每当那物什有向外拔出的趋势时，便会迫不及待地紧收，试图挽留。属于omega的本能强大得可怕，是从香气开始的一场狩猎，到湿漉漉的眼神，到断续的哭腔，再到缠绵悱恻又充斥着暴戾的肌肤之亲，编制成名为欲望的深渊，勾引着alpha的臣服与瞻仰。

而朔间零选择堕落其间。

随着男人蛮横的一记拽拉，晃牙的脊背挺起，殷红的果实被扯出寻常难见的高度。刺痛和快感同时击中年轻的躯体，交汇成无形的电流，在体内章法全无地四处乱窜。银发男孩瞪大双眼，发出短促的哽咽，奇妙的甜香顿时撒满房间。

“这是什么......唔——”乳口被刺激得微微张阖，像是终年累积的某种沉淀终于找到了突破口，而朔间零倾身而来的吻是压破底线的最后导火索，omega的胸膛传来阵阵火辣的钝重，犹如被巨石碾压一般。紧接着，没有任何征兆地，什么东西冲破了阻碍得到爆发，濡湿的感觉袭上被蹂躏得红肿的奶头——他出水了。

“怎么会——”

朔间零似乎也没预料到如此香艳的展开，他手头的动作微滞，目光扫过那正在吐奶的小家伙，然后迎上晃牙无措的眼神。发情中的男孩因为这骤然而至的生理变化而清醒了少许，似乎不明白方才发生了什么，唯有向身上的男人求助。alpha抚摸起自家omega的额角，又在鼻尖落下细致的吻，你的身体已经做好了为我繁衍后代的准备。这句话他是不会告诉男孩的，倘若说出口，只怕会惹得对方更加恼羞成怒。他的爱人向来面子薄，而朔间零总知道该如何适当地取悦，或安抚。

“也许只是太敏感了。嘘，别慌。”男人拨弄着对方被汗液打湿的鬓角，然后含上被初乳渲染的前端轻轻吮吸，将分泌出的单薄乳汁一点一点吞食入腹。好舒服，湿滑的肉穴正因为乳头的绽放而反射性痉挛，紧紧地包裹着朔间零的利刃，将它推到更深的内里。于是alpha终于抵到了需要尽责的地方，那神圣的，象征着最终胜利，甘甜的幽秘所在。红色的狭长眼眸覆上凛冽的光，朔间零压着攻城掠池的冲动，在男孩耳旁喃喃，“要进去了哦，汪口。”

没有戴套，也没有做任何避孕措施。

年轻的omega颤栗着迎来了又一轮的高潮，宫口处的嫩肉开始此起彼伏地剧烈颤动，鲜嫩的子宫涌出大量淫水，正恬不知耻地为结合而蠢蠢欲动。alpha开始射精，完全张开的结将生殖腔的入口堵死，肌肉被撑到极致，凉而丰富的精水延绵不绝地灌入，填满那了无止尽的欲望之海。两股属性相悖的信息素终于融为一体，前所未有的曼妙感触捕获了正在性交的他们，而晃牙在餍足中发出缓缓叹息。

他要被操熟了，他正在盛开。

FIN


End file.
